1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, and an article of manufacture for the off-loading of processing from a processor blade to storage blades.
2. Background
A blade system is a computational device in which a plurality of blade computational devices may be included. The blade system includes a blade enclosure that holds the plurality of blade computational devices. The blade enclosure may provide certain shared services, such as, power, cooling, networking, various interconnects and management services to the plurality of blade computational devices. The blade enclosure may perform many of the non-core services found in many computational devices. By locating these services in one place in the enclosure and sharing these services among the blade computational devices, the overall utilization and organization of a blade system may be more efficient in comparison to a non-blade system.